You Make Me Mad With Desire
by DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE
Summary: She may have acted like a stoic badass, but every time Tex laid eyes on South, she was overcome with intense desire. And South wanted nothing more than to be taken by her. SouthxTexas compilation series. Rated M for safety
1. Bite Me

_**A/N: Due to endless nagging by my friends, I have decided to put out a South/Tex fanfiction (worst idea ever. Of all time), and make it a series. Even worse, the first one has a vampire Tex. Queue the massive amounts of alcohol to be consumed….seriously, who the fuck comes up with this shit sober?**_

 **You Make Me Mad With Desire**

 _Summary: She may have acted like a stoic badass, but every time Tex laid eyes on South, she was overcome with intense desire. And South wanted nothing more than to be taken by her. SouthxTexas compilation series._

 ***Bite Me***

South was lying on her stomach, writing a report for the stupid AI class that all of the Freelancers were being forced to take. The process was tiring, boring, and downright painful, for every report had to be written by hand and earn the signature of another Freelancer and the Counselor.

South growled in irritation as her pen ran out of ink, and she threw it against the wall where her armor was in frustration. "Piece of shit." _'Goddammit. Figures that it would run out just before the halfway point.'_ The silver-blonde Freelancer picked up a new pen, clicking it and starting to write again when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away, North. It's too late for me to join you stooges for drinking and watching Grifball."

The person knocked again, and South hissed and threw a book about the history of the UNSC against the door. "If you want to come in here, then you'll have to break down that goddamn door! Now fuck off!" _'Persistent assholes. It has to be that moron Wash, or Carolina's stupid boy-toy York.'_

The door then burst open, and South ducked as it flew several feet before landing in the corner of the room. "You son of a bitch!" She turned to give the person a good beatdown when she saw a pair of lustful blue eyes and soft blonde hair, even in the dim light of her room's lamp. Tex.

"What the hell are you doing?" South demanded, folding her arms and sitting up indignantly. "You just kicked my fucking door down!" _'More importantly, why the fuck is she here!?'_ Tex let out a soft hissing noise, and she stepped into the room with her mouth slightly open. "I want you…"

South opened her mouth to say she was being creepy as hell when she noticed the elongated canine teeth, and she gasped out. "W-what the hell are you…?" _'Those teeth…she can't be one! They don't fucking exist!'_

Tex forced her against the wall, smiling lustfully. "What do you think, dear~? Hmmm~?" She licked her sharpened teeth, her eyes gleaming with desire as she saw the tender skin on South's throat. "I bet you taste delicious…"

South swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest as the blonde gently licked her neck, blowing a small cool breath onto the wet skin. "T-tex..." _'Why? Why does this feel so right?'_ She had never thought intimately of Tex before, and she was confused as to why, especially since she was pinned and at her mercy. _'Is it because I want it?'_

Tex bit down, and South gasped as a strange burning sensation rushed through her. "A-ah!" She was aware that the blonde Freelancer was drinking her blood, and South's body shook. It didn't hurt as much as she expected it to; instead, it felt oddly good. And Tex seemed to know it as she removed her lips, licking a drop of blood from them. "You like this, don't you? What a surprise. I never expected you to be into this."

With surprising strength, Tex threw her onto her bed, smirking. "You want to have a little fun, don't you? I can see the hunger in those eyes of yours." South felt heat rush to her face, for it was true. "I…I…" _'I do. I can't help it…'_ The blonde Freelancer placed a finger on her lips, leaning to lick a small drop of blood from South's neck before grabbing the door and putting it back on the hinges. "In your own time, dear. We don't want anyone else to walk in on this, do we?"

Tex then straddled her waist, her legs on either side of her. "Such a delicate little beauty…" She leaned down to give South a kiss, pinning her hands above her head and tying her up. The silver-blonde Freelancer squirmed, her face hot as Tex slid her hands up and down her body. "T-tex…"

The two leaned in to kiss, and Tex's lips trailed down to meet her collarbone. "What a nice body you have…" She bit down, and South let out a surprised moan. "O-oh!" _'Why am I enjoying this so much? I should be terrified right now…and yet, I love it.'_ Tex kissed it before sliding her lips back up to her neck, drinking more of South's blood. "So sweet and delicious…"

The blonde licked the small holes in South's neck, smiling. "You want more, don't you?" She kissed South again, her hands working up and down her long legs. "Then say what you want. I'll grant that wish for you, my little sweet."

"B-bite me…" South whispered, her body tensing as she felt Tex's hands roam freely. The blonde smirked, pulling off her top and sliding down to kiss her stomach. "I can't hear you. Say it louder." South squirmed, gasping out and trembling from the contact. "B-bite me! Please!" _'I'm actually begging to be bitten by a vampire, and I love it.'_

"There's a good girl~," Tex purred, sinking her fangs into South's neck again. South moaned out, her vision swimming as the blonde drank again. "Ohhhh!" Even though the sensation burned, the silver-blonde Freelancer's body loved it. Heat was pooling between her legs, and she squirmed in pleasure as Tex kept drinking. "O-oh fuck…" _'I guess I'm a little of a masochist…'_

South let out another moan of pleasure as Tex moved to the other side of her neck, leaving another pair of bite marks and drinking again. "Ohhhh!" The blonde sat up, licking her soft lips lustfully. "What a lovely moan you make." Her eyes were shining as she licked the bite marks, and she moved her hips against South's slowly before kissing her. "This will be something you become used to."

South nodded, moaning softly as Tex's tongue slipped into her mouth, dominating hers with ease. "Mmm…" _'I've become hers, so easily. She can bite me, and I'll love it every time.'_ Tex removed her lips, but she didn't free the silver-blonde woman's hands; instead, she kept South tied up, and she gave her a lusty wink before leaving the room. "I'll be back in the morning. I've become quite attached to your taste."

South squirmed, trying to free her hands when Tex closed the door, blowing a kiss at her. "Hearing you beg to be bitten was such a turn on, by the way. I'll give you something else, if you're a good girl." South opened her mouth, blushing, but there was no way she could defend herself after what she said. _'I loved it. Being bitten by you and feeling you simply have your way with me…it got me hot and bothered.'_

' _Bite me, Tex. Bite me as much as you want.'_

 _ **A/N: *pours myself a tenth glass of vodka, drinking it* So, who else felt themselves get aroused reading this? Well, you'll be happy to know there will be more of vampire Tex in the future, but next up will be an M-rated chapter, and I even have a name for it: Dirty Little Secret. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to ruin my liver even more. See you!**_


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**_A/N: I'm actually beginning to enjoy this fanfiction a bit, and I thought I'd throw some good old fashioned smut out. And yes, this is just a crack-fic (XD drinking + weed = this fanfic) Now, I'll try and NOT get completely wasted in this writing process…my liver already wants to commit seppuku (Probably. I haven't thrown up blood or booze yet. I tend to hold my alcohol pretty damn well and can still somewhat function while drunk off my ass.)._**

 **You Make Me Mad With Desire**

 _Summary: She may have acted like a stoic badass, but every time Tex laid eyes on South, she was overcome with intense desire. And South wanted nothing more than to be taken by her. SouthxTexas compilation series._

 ***Dirty Little Secret***

South sat down with her brother, York, and Wash, feeling incredibly bored as they watched a Grifball game. She wasn't a fan of the brutal sport that somehow replaced rugby, for all it seemed to be was a more fatal version of, "Kill that asshole with the ball", complete with Gravity Hammers and Energy Swords. _'How the hell this game replaced rugby, I will never understand. It seems like something a group of drunken assholes came up with after each having 16 pints of lager.'_

"Oh, bullshit!" York groaned, slumping in his chair and nearly spilling everyone's drinks. The guys each had a bunch of empty beer bottles surrounding them, for the game had gone into overtime and still no one was scoring. It was nearly as bad as watching a Stanley Cup playoff game that ended up going to quintuple overtime; eventually, South got annoyed and just wanted someone to score a goddamn goal to end the game, regardless of the winning team.

And rather quickly, South got bored and decided to leave before she lost twenty years off her lifespan. "I'm going to my room." _'You stooges can have fun watching this crap and drinking shitty beer. I'm having me some good liquor.'_

The guys were too intent on their game, and South got up, leaving. _'So easily pleased…and yet, they wonder why they're single. Well, maybe if you didn't sit on the couch and drink beer every night, you might actually get with someone.'_

She entered her room, sitting on her bed and sighing. "Am I the only one who has absolutely nothing to do on a goddamn Saturday?" _'Carolina does nothing but train; CT sits and reads; Maine tries to cook; Wyoming knits; Florida bakes; and who the fuck knows what Tex does.'_

"I need a drink," South muttered. She had her own mini refrigerator containing all of her liquor in her room, and she picked up a bottle of rum. "Ah, good old Malibu. Nice and sweet."

"Just like you, South," whispered someone South wasn't exactly expecting to come in. The silver-blonde whirled around, bottle in hand, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Tex? What the hell are you doing here?" _'And why is she only wearing pants?'_

Tex shrugged, strutting in and closing the door behind her. "I'm really bored, and I need to make my liver hate me." She eyed the rum, licking her lips slowly. "Mmmm…coconut. That'll do quite well." South folded her arms, tapping her foot. "Why are you not wearing any top? And why did you say I'm nice and sweet?" _'Is she doing this to try and flirt with me? I thought she had a thing for my idiot brother.'_

The blonde Freelancer smiled, getting closer to South. "Well, you see…I want you. In every sense of the world. And that delicious rum of yours." The silver-blonde woman's face flushed as Tex slowly drew a finger of her lips, pressing herself against her. "Tex...why me? I thought you liked my idiot brother." _'Or was it all for you to get closer to me?'_

Tex shrugged, smiling and hovering teasingly close to South's lips. "We all have some dirty little secret, South. And mine is my desire for you." South swallowed, her face hot as Tex wrapped her arms around her waist. _'Dirty little secret? Mine is…being utterly dominated and shamed.'_

The silver-blonde had often fantasized about being shamed, such as being called a dirty girl or being tied up. Usually, it was both at the same time, and it never involved a man. None of her secret fetishes did. She knew for a long time that she was not straight, but kept it quite well hidden. Or, so she thought.

"You thought I didn't notice, did you?" Tex giggled. "I could tell you preferred us girls." South's face flushed, and she opened her mouth to try and defend herself when Tex placed a finger on her lips, smiling. "Shh…you don't need to hide it around me. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it."

"I…I…I want to be dominated…" South whispered, her face crimson as Tex's hands slid up and down her body. She let out a surprised moan of shock as she felt herself get spanked, and she shook in pleasure. "A-ah~!"

Tex smirked and spanked her a second time, her wet tongue flickering over the silver-blonde's collarbone teasingly. "Louder~. I can't hear you~." South let out another moan from the spank, and she tried to close her legs to prevent herself from getting too aroused. "I-I said I want to be dominated!" _'I want to be dominated by you, here and now.'_

"Good girl! You'll get exactly what you want~," Tex purred. She gave South a final spank, and she moaned out a third time. South could feel herself getting wet, and she squirmed as it became hot and uncomfortable wearing her bodysuit. "M-more…" _'Oh fuck…she's just teasing me now.'_

The blonde Freelancer captured her lips, pushing South onto her bed and straddling her waist before moving her hips teasingly against her. "Aww, are you getting a little hot down there~?" The silver-blonde blushed, nodding and moaning softly as she felt Tex rub against her. "Y-yes…" _'Just take it off already…it's almost torture.'_

Tex kissed her again, and this time her tongue pressed against South's lips to demand entry. South opened her mouth, and she moaned as Tex's tongue slid in to control hers. Tex's hands reached under South's pillow, smirking against her lips as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Oh my…someone has quite a few dirty little secrets~."

Tex swung them in front of South's eyes, and the silver-blonde followed them lustfully, the heat between her legs increasing feverishly. "Tex, please…" The blonde Freelancer kissed her passionately, and she handcuffed South to her bed with a smile. "You sound so cute when you're begging for me to claim you~. I bet you'll sound even cuter when I play with you~."

South squirmed, blushing as Tex unzipped her bodysuit. She was aware that her panties were soaking wet from Tex's teasing, and she let out a soft moan as Tex's lips slid up and down her neck. "A-ah~!" Tex started to leave marks on her neck, and she grinded her hips a bit harder to tease South even more. "You are now marked territory~."

The blonde pulled her sweatpants down, flipping her hair to the side before her hands worked up and down South's body, caressing her legs gently. "So beautiful…you like this treatment, don't you?" The silver-blonde nodded, though she wanted Tex to be even rougher with her. She wanted Tex to shove a few toys inside of her, call her a dirty little girl, and not let her cum until the last possible moment. "M-mmhm…" _'Oh God…just fuck me already.'_

"Look what I happened to find~," Tex purred, holding up one of South's vibrating dildos. "You want this shoved inside you, you dirty girl~?" South nodded, blushing as she rattled the handcuffs gently. "Y-yes…please." _'Be rough. I don't want it to be gentle.'_

Tex smiled and pulled South's panties down, tossing them away before she turned it on the highest setting. "You're soaking wet, and I haven't even made you my little toy yet~." South moaned as she felt the very tip of the sex toy tease her, rubbing in circles around her entrance. "A-ah~! Mmmm~!"

Her womanhood started dripping in excitement, and she tried to move her hips against it to push it inside of her. Tex leaned down to kiss South's inner thighs, biting to tease the silver-blonde into begging to be fucked hard. "Beg~. Beg for me to fuck this cute little pussy of yours~."

"P-please, fuck me!" South gasped, moaning as she felt a hand tease her sensitive clit. "Ohhhhh~!" Tex smiled and leaned up to kiss her, pushing the vibrating dildo inside her. The sudden entry was pleasuring enough, but as it was vibrating hard, it made South arch her back in ecstasy. "OHHH~! Yes~!" _'Holy shit! This is amazing!'_

Tex started to thrust it, her soft lips meeting South's neck. "You're a dirty girl, aren't you~? A dirty girl with her ass and tits out~." The silver-blonde woman moaned, nodding feverishly as she felt the sex toy sliding in and out of her. "Y-yes…Ohhhhhhhhh~!" _'Shame me! Call me even dirtier names!'_

"Louder, my little horny girl~," Tex whispered, her lips sucking on South's neck to leave marks. She thrusted the sex toy faster into her, and South moaned out, trying to form proper words. "I-I said I'm a dirty girl~! OHHHHHH~!" Her legs trembled, and she moaned as the blonde Freelancer left hickeys on her neck and collarbone. "T-tex! AHH!"

"There's a good girl~. You're my dirty little slut now~," Tex said with a smile, leaning back up to capture South's lips. Her tongue pressed against South's lips again, and the silver-blonde Freelancer opened her mouth, letting Tex dominate her even more. "M-mmm~!" _'She's dominating me in every aspect, and I love it. I've become hers.'_

The dildo was giving South tremendous pleasure, and her light eyes widened as Tex pushed it all the way inside of her. "O-Ohhhhhhhhh~! Yes~!" Her insides burned like the hottest flames and the coldest ice, and her long legs were trembling as she felt an incredibly violent orgasm approach. _'Oh fuck…I'm not going to last much longer. And she knows it.'_

"My, oh my…" Tex giggled, keeping the harshly vibrating sex toy deep inside of South. "You're starting to get really tight and wet, dear. Is someone about to cum so soon~?" South nodded frantically, moaning and shaking the cuffs keeping her hands bound. "Y-yes! OHHHH~!" _'Be forceful. Don't let me cum until the last moment.'_

"Beg~. Beg for me to let you cum, you dirty girl~," Tex whispered, gently biting on South's stomach. The teasing sensation, plus the additional massive pleasure of the dildo inside her, drove the silver-blonde Freelancer closer to orgasm, and she felt herself get even tighter and wetter with each thrust of the sex toy. "P-please, let me cum! OHHHH~!"

"Hmm, I'm not too sure if I should let you~. You need to convince me~," Tex purred, thrusting the vibrating dildo faster and harder, nearly driving South over the edge despite that she was not allowing her to cum. "Say that you're a dirty little slut, and I'll let you cum and be as loud as you want~."

South's thighs were violently shaking, and she was beginning to feel heat rushing throughout her entire body as she moaned and managed to gasp out what she was ordered to. "I-I'm a dirty little slut! Ohhhhhh~! Yes~!" _'I'll be your little horny girl forever. I want you to dominate me every week.'_

"There's a good little girl~," Tex purred, running a hand through South's sticky hair. "You can cum now, and you can be as loud as you want~." South arched her back, moaning loudly as she was finally allowed to orgasm. "OHHHHHHHH~! TEX~!" Her hips bucked violently, and South's vision blacked out as she experienced a very powerful orgasm.

Her legs stopped shaking, and as her vision returned, South collapsed in exhaustion, panting hard. "Oh fuck…" She could feel the sweat trickling down her back, and she was extremely exhausted as Tex pulled the sex toy out of her, smiling. "You sound so cute when you're moaning my name as you orgasm~. "

She kissed South gently before licking the dildo clean, moaning at the taste of the silver-blonde's fluids. "Mmm…you taste good. I'm starting to wish I went down on you instead~." Tex leaned down to give South's sensitive clit a kiss before she removed the handcuffs binding her hands. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

South nodded, moaning from the contact. "I-I loved it." Tex grabbed a pair of glasses and poured them a drink, handing her one. "Here." Both Freelancers downed their drinks, and Tex crawled into South's bed. "Come here, gorgeous. You're not going anywhere." The blonde's lips met South's again, and she ran a hand through her sticky hair. "You're tired, aren't you?"

South nodded, and she wrapped her arms around Tex before closing her eyes. "Mmhm…" _'Sex is so tiring for no reason. Especially when I'm being dominated.'_

It didn't even take a full minute before she fell asleep.

 ** _A/N: Good God, I think I'm getting back in touch with my roots (I used to write a lot of yuri smut when I was fifteen) with this fanfiction. I sorta have an idea for the next chapter (not smut, sadly. Just Tex being drunk and trying to get South to fuck her lol), and the name is something that I have heard my friend in Florida say more than once: I Can Be As Want As I Drunk To Be. Till then!_**


	3. I Can Be As Want As I Drunk To Be

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here with chapter 3 of my SouthxTexas series, and it has something that I've witnessed: a drunken girl trying to get her lesbian lover to fuck her. I got to witness that at my friend's 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **birthday party, and it was funny as hell to watch. In this case, it's Tex who's the horny drunk and South is the morally correct one who would rather be sober during sex (where's the fun in that? XDD)**_

 **You Make Me Mad With Desire**

 _Summary: She may have acted like a stoic badass, but every time Tex laid eyes on South, she was overcome with intense desire. And South wanted nothing more than to be taken by her. SouthxTexas compilation series._

 ***I Can Be As Want As I Drunk To Be***

New Year's Eve. A time that, even on the _Mother of Invention_ , the ladies and gentlemen of Project Freelancer were allowed to take the time to celebrate and get completely and utterly drunk as hell. And, they never had to worry about the horrifying concept of having to do their intense training while hungover, as they got an extra day off following it.

As Agent South Dakota joined in on the celebration, she was glad that was the case for one simple reason: her lover Tex was beyond wasted at this point. _'Good God is she drunk. How the fuck is she still able to drink!? She should be passed out!'_ South let out a sigh, a glass of Svedka in her hand. "What a drunk…" _'Sometimes, she's like a 1980s Alfa Romeo. Drives me crazy, but she has a great body, a beautiful face, and she wants to have sweet, gentle sex.'_

Currently, South had only one drink so far, while Tex was putting in a case to be recognized as the person who can drink the most alcohol while not losing consciousness. Or vomiting profusely over everyone. In the blonde Freelancer's hands were two 40 ounce bottles of rum and vodka, which were (to no surprise) completely empty.

"Meow meow~!" Tex giggled drunkenly, wobbling over to South. The silver-blonde Freelancer sighed, quickly downing her drink before catching her drunken girlfriend. "You alcoholic. The one day we're allowed to drink, and you get beyond wasted. What the hell am I going to do with you?" _'Shit, I can fucking smell it. You've had at least 120 ounces worth of alcohol tonight.'_

"I can be as want as I drunk to be," Tex murmured drunkenly, trying to steal South's vodka. "It's Eve Year's New." She managed to get the Swedish vodka, and she giggled before taking a massive swig out of it, wiping her lips. "So good~! Meow!"

South rolled her eyes, taking her bottle back. "Nice try. You've had way too much to drink." _'I can't fucking believe this. She actually meows when drunk off her ass. I've never seen anyone do that before.'_ But the drunken blonde Freelancer didn't exactly agree with her (comparatively) sober lover. "There's no such thing as too wasted~!"

She pushed South into a chair, her blue eyes glazed with intoxication and horniness. "I wanna make love to you~." South hesitated as her lover straddled her waist, rubbing against her. _'I do, too. But not like this…not while you're drunk as fuck and probably not aware of what you're doing. It'll make me feel as though I took advantage of you.'_ "Tex, not right now."

"Aww, why~?" Tex gave a pout, nuzzling South's neck. "I know what I want~." The silver-blonde Freelancer shook her head, trying to pick Tex up. "Tex, you're wasted. The last thing you want to do is have sex, not remember it, and regret it for the rest of eternity." _'When your ass sobers up the next morning, then I'll agree to it. But not when you're so fucking drunk that you're stumbling around and about to pass out.'_

"I'm not officer, drunk," Tex mumbled, burying her head into South's chest. South could smell the massive amounts of alcohol coming from the drunken blonde, and she rolled her eyes. "Yes you are. And you are going the fuck to sleep. No more drinking for you tonight." _'I need to get her out of here before she either passes out or starts throwing up.'_

"Nay…" Tex tried to protest. South picked her intoxicated lover up, placing her over her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go." _'Alcoholic. You're going to have the worst hangover in history tomorrow.'_ She let out a surprised yelp as she felt Tex's hand grope her butt, and she gave her an unamused stare. "Really? You're going to not just slap my ass; you're going to grab and hold onto it?"

"It's a nice one though~," Tex purred drunkenly, giving it another squeeze. South tensed up as she carried her to their now shared room, throwing her on the bed. "Go. The fuck. To sleep." _'Un-fucking-believable…you're drunk as shit and trying to feel my ass. Not happening, even though I love you. Drunken sex is not my thing.'_

-0-

 _The next day_

South woke up to the unmistakable sound of someone having too much to drink the night before. Tex was groaning in pain, holding her head as she sat up. "Ugh…everything feels heavy." The blonde woman looked over at South, her blue eyes glazed. "Did we…?"

South shook her head, giving her head a kiss. "No. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. Drunken sex usually leads to disasters." _'I'm more morally correct than you give me credit for.'_ Tex winced, rubbing her head gently. "Careful…hangovers are not fucking fun. At all."

She then collapsed back on her stomach, stretching out and burying her head in a pillow. "And I can't think of a cure for this kind of headache. Or think of anything, for that matter." She rolled over, moaning and groaning in pain. "Ugh! Why did I drink so fucking much!?"

"Because you're an alcoholic?" South suggested with a laugh, petting her lover's soft hair. "You drank over 120 ounces worth of alcohol. You shouldn't be surprised that you have a killer headache. But there should be some hangover medicine in the left drawer." The silver-blonde woman smirked to herself, for there was no medicine in the drawer. Instead, it was something a bit different. Quite a bit, in fact. _'Heh…she'll get a surprise when she sees what it actually is.'_

Tex opened it, and she gave South an exasperated look from worn blue eyes. "Honey, these are pink furry handcuffs, not hangover medicine." South smiled, and she strode over before wrapping her arms around her to give her a kiss. "You know, having an orgasm cures migraines. Why should hangover headaches be any different, hmmm?" _'I can't believe that actually works. But hey, we all need an excuse to get laid sometimes.'_

"…and you call me the horny one?"

"Get your ass back in bed. Now."

 _ **A/N: XD sorry guys, but you're not getting any smut this time. Maybe next chapter, which is called You Suck. It's not what you think it is XD. It's just someone ending up with a few hickeys and being really embarrassed about being 'love marked'. As for the Alfa Romeo comparison, well…the reasons are long, and I've been barred by my editor from explaining the full story behind it. Till then!**_


	4. You Suck

_**A/N: Time for chapter 4 of this crack series, and it's a real life problem. Making out with your girlfriend/boyfriend (Either of those) and then receiving many hickeys. Or love marks, if you prefer. I'm not too picky about the name, really. I still remember getting made fun of in school when I had hickeys all over my neck from my girlfriend (Thanks babe).**_

 _ **Sorry for leaving this. I'm currently caught in the middle of fucked up family issues, and lost all motivation for awhile. I hope to get back on track with my fanfics soon.**_

 **You Make Me Mad With Desire**

 _Summary: She may have acted like a stoic badass, but every time Tex laid eyes on South, she was overcome with intense desire. And South wanted nothing more than to be taken by her. SouthxTexas compilation series._

 ***You Suck***

South wrapped her arms around Tex, both Freelancers panting hard after a long, fun shower. "Fucking hell Tex…that was something else entirely. I thought you were completely mad when you suggested we have a little fun in the shower." _'Shower sex…best fuck ever. Even more than that messy excuse you call a bed.'_

The blonde smirked and, with a tug of her girlfriend's hand, pulled South onto her. "Told you~. You should always take my word when it comes to stuff like that~." The two kissed, and Tex rolled over to straddle South's waist. "Hmm…you're not marked yet. That needs to change, honey~."

"What do you mean, not marked?" South blushed and let out soft moans of pleasure as Tex's lips slid up and down her neck. "T-tex…" She gripped her girlfriend's back, her nails gently scratching. The blonde let out a soft hiss, sliding down to bite South's stomach. "I mean that you'll be having my mark on you. You like being rough?"

South nodded, moaning from the teasing bite. "Y-yes…" Tex's lips slid up to cover her neck, and the silver-blonde moaned and shivered in pleasure as her girlfriend began to suck on the tender flesh. "N-no fair…you know I'm sensitive!" _'Dammit Tex…you know all of my weak spots. And we've only been together for how long?'_

Tex smiled, giving her collarbone a bite. "And~? What's your point~? You telling me that you're super sensitive is a green light for me to have as much fun teasing as I want~." South flinched from the bite, and she whined as Tex's lips slid up her neck and jaw, giving her a bite every other kiss. "T-tex…you're so mean!" _'So unfair. How can I actually get her back after this?'_

"Oh, stop with using our code names," the blonde muttered. "Use my real name, Natalie."

"B-but…"

"Natalie, don't make me spank you again. And you know I will be more than happy to~."

"A-allison…"

"Good girl~." Tex teasingly bit on South's lower lip, and she let out a whimper as Tex's hand caressed her bare breasts. "M-meh…no fairrrrr." The way she was able to so easily dominate her was almost embarrassing, for the silver-blonde typically hated being bested at anything, whether it was combat or on one of the Director's ridiculously difficult exams that he gave out at random. But, there was one exception, and that was in the bedroom.

"You ready for the next round?"

"You bet."

-0-

 _Three hours later_

South walked into the mess hall on the _Mother of Invention_ , the aroma of turkey and mashed potatoes filling the air. It made her stomach growl in hunger, and she quickly grabbed a clean tray before heading over for some food. The cook's dark brown gaze flickered down as he gave her some potatoes, and his lips curved upward in a smirk. "Well, nice advertising. Who was the lucky fellow this week? Washington? Maine? Or was it that kid Georgia? I always thought there was something going on between you two."

South rolled her eyes, unimpressed with the comments, and she tapped her foot impatiently while her stomach continued to produce growls that would rival Maine. "Just give me the damn food…and what are you going on about? I'm not with some guy, you jackass." _'Who the hell does he think he is? And why would he assume I'm sleeping with someone? Tex and I keep our little fuck-buddy relationship pretty quiet.'_

"Oh, so it's a girl, huh? I always had suspicions that you would be a muff muncher instead of a rod swallower," the man chortled, handing her food and walking away with a laugh. "Shit, you just won me twenty credits with that asshole Chris! Thanks for that! Hey Chris! You owe me dinner, ya fuckin' prick!"

South resisted the urge to face-palm, and when she turned around, she saw York, Wash, and North covering their mouths, obviously trying not to laugh. "What the hell are you three stooges doing? Don't you have anything better to do than stand there like an annoying boy band?" _'Seriously, what the hell is going on!? Why is everyone staring at me?'_

"Um, South, you kinda…" North's face was flushed red with embarrassment, and his eyes quickly dropped to the floor. He wasn't blind to his twin sister's relationship with Tex, and his displeasure about being kept up during ungodly hours of the night thanks to extreme sex had so far fallen on deaf ears. Tex took the complaints as a sign to be even louder in the bedroom, as if it were a challenge to see who could drive North to his breaking point first.

"Hey Pretty-in-Orchid, you might want to cover your neck," Wash suggested dryly, holding a giant glass of orange juice in his hand. "I don't think the Director would be too impressed if someone were to come in to AI Theory class with marks on their neck that suggests they're the bottom bitch in a relationship." He started to chug his juice (he had a serious belief that it was the go-to remedy for any kind of ailment thanks to a prank started by both Tex and Wyoming), and North and York backed away from him, horrified expressions on their faces.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Did someone make you their bitch or something last night? Because you're covered in hickeys."

South gave him a glare as she instinctively covered her neck; if looks were capable killing, Wash would be nothing more than a pile of ash by now. "My sex life is none of your concern. And coming from the one who was caught being handcuffed by Carolina two weeks ago, you have no right to talk shit." _'Fucking asshole…what the hell does Carolina see in him?'_

She stormed out, many snickers and whistles coming her way courtesy of the ODSTs onboard, and ended up headfirst in her favorite pair of tits in the world. "Oh…hi Tex." _'They're quite soft. I dunno why, but they're so much fun to play around with.'_

The blonde Freelancer's eyes were filled with amusement, and that damn Cheshire Cat grin only grew once she laid eyes upon her girlfriend's neck. "Oh my…it seems as though you did become property of me after all. Whoops."

South fumbled around in her pocket for the personal mirror she kept on her, and she was not impressed to see that she did in fact have a bunch of bright red hickeys all over her neck. _'…fuck. Wash wasn't kidding and being a dick for no reason. He had a good reason to laugh. Man, the Director is going to be pissed off.'_ "Tex, I have only two words for you."

"And what might that be?"

"You suck."

It was going to be very awkward when she had to report to AI Theory class later on.

 _ **A/N: Next up, someone's shenanigans get out of control, and pistol-whipping becomes a punishment. If you have a suggestion, please, do share it XD. I need something funny to write.**_


	5. Evil Shenanigans

_**A/N: Time for Chapter 5 of my crack series! I can't believe I'm enjoying this as much as I am, and I found some motivation to write for it some more. Again, pure crack and not meant to be serious XD**_

 _ **Happy Holidays everyone!**_

 **You Make Me Mad With Desire**

 _Summary: She may have acted like a stoic badass, but every time Tex laid eyes on South, she was overcome with intense desire. And South wanted nothing more than to be taken by her. SouthxTexas compilation series._

 ***Evil Shenanigans***

South grumbled as she stomped through the locker room, throwing her helmet on the ground in frustration. "Motherfucker!" _'I can't believe this! How could today get any worse!? I get my ass handed to me by Carolina, I spilled coffee all over York, and now someone's going around pranking everyone!? What the fuck!?'_

Someone within Project Freelancer was pranking various members, including York, Wash, Carolina, and CT. York lost his eyebrows; someone committed a sin by putting pulp in Wash's orange juice; Carolina's shampoo had been spiked with pink hair dye (or rather, light-ish red as she insisted on calling it); and CT had fallen victim to a bucket of ice water that was placed on the top of her door of her room. All four Freelancers were…unhappy, to say the least, and wanted more than just the guilty party's blood.

South had yet to be a victim of a prank, and that led to speculation of her being the culprit! Which was bullshit!

Sure, she had gotten into a few arguments with her fellow Freelancers before; her and North argued all the time because they were family, and Wash was pretty much her a-dorkable little brother who opened his mouth at the wrong time far too often. But, she wouldn't stoop so low as to start pranking the others. She was glad she was innocent, especially as she watched Carolina stomp furiously through the locker room, leaving flames in her wake. _'Holy fuck…she's pissed off.'_

The ground shook with each thundering step, and the redhead (pinkette)'s green gaze bored into South's angrily. "Do you have any part in this? Because if you do, you're dead." Carolina didn't bother trying to conceal the threat; if she thought South was the guilty party, she'd rip her a new asshole. Literally. South didn't understand how the hell that was physically possible, either.

"No. Have you tried asking my brother?" South tried, watching Carolina's nostrils flare. "He's more into that kind of stuff than me." _'North, I swear…if you've pranked Carolina, you're fucked.'_

"..No," Carolina finally answered, backing away and thundering off. She was mumbling profanities no living person should ever have to hear, including something along the lines of 'Nippledicked-fucknut-bitchtard.' Definitely won the "Creative Insult of the Year" award.

South shivered after she left, praying that she'd be able to still see her brother if he turned out to be the prankster. _'Please don't let it be him. I mean, he normally doesn't do this. Replacing Carolina's shampoo with hair dye? Either that person has a death wish or just wants to see her squirm.'_

Wait.

Seeing Carolina squirm. Pink hair dye. Pulp in orange juice. Eyebrow waxing. Bucket of ice water.

It could only be one person behind it all, and South rubbed her temples in frustration. "Goddammit." _'It has to be them. No one else is this brave or bored enough to bother.'_

Agent Texas. Also known by the names 'Mistress', 'South's Waifu', and 'Bitch on Top'.

South heard a suppressed giggle from the showers, and the silver-blonde stalked inside to see her blonde girlfriend covering her mouth to prevent from laughing too hard, obviously pleased with herself. "Well, aren't you fucking pleased as punch." _'Why am I not surprised? No, really. No one else on this ship loves trying to torment Carolina more than her.'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dearest," Tex grinned, completely drenched from the showers. She didn't use the Freelancer locker room for anything other than showering or ruthlessly banging South senseless, so it was obvious that no one would suspect her when someone's shampoo was replaced by hair dye.

"You are a shitty liar," South grumbled. "Carolina's fucking pissed, Wash won't stop rocking back and forth in a corner, York's bitching about his eyebrows, and I don't even want to know what CT is planning." _'If I know anything from those shitty movies you love watching, the quiet ones are the ones who usually get payback in the best way.'_

"Fine, fine~," Tex put her hands up in mock surrender, a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on her lips. "I submit, oh mighty South Dakota~."

"You are an utter pain in the ass," the silver-blonde rolled her eyes, giving her girlfriend a kiss. "So…who do you think they think it is?"

"Dunno. Don't care as long as it isn't me or you."

-0-

Carolina paced angrily, her hands balled into fists as she tried her best not to punch the living shit out of North, Wyoming, and York. "That's it. All of you are just as guilty until the culprit shows their face."

"What!? You can't rope us in with that Martian!" York protested.

"Our shenanigans are cheeky and fun," Wyoming agreed.

"Whoever did this is just…cruel and tragic," North mumbled with a gulp.

"That makes them not really shenanigans at all," York nodded, sweating buckets with the rest of his friends.

"Evil shenanigans!" Wyoming's mustache quivered.

Carolina let out a growl of frustration, her nostrils flaring as she stopped pacing. "I swear to God, I'm going to pistol-whip the next fucking person who says shenanigans!" The word had finally gotten to her.

York was quiet for a moment, and then he smirked at the furious redhead before calling out to Wash, who was still in the corner in his bedroom. "Hey Wash! What's the name of that restaurant that you love? You know; the one with the goofy shit on the walls and the mozzarella sticks?"

"You mean 'Shenanigans'?"

York, Wyoming, and North each snickered before handing out their pistols, the biggest shit-eating grins on their faces. "Have fun, Carolina."

The screams of Agent Washington were soon heard throughout the ship.

And no one noticed the slight shimmer standing in the room with them.

One advantage of Active Camo.

 _ **A/N: Next up…fuck, I don't even know at this point XD. Drinking contest between South and Tex? Or strip poker? Hmmm...**_

 _ **Anyways, leave your thoughts in the review section below, and Happy Holidays people!**_


	6. Sick Days

_**A/N: Sorry for my delay. Hit writer's block again. *eye roll* And sadly, I'm wrapping this up soon. A good writer knows when it's time to draw the curtains to a close, and I feel the time coming.**_

 _ **Prompt: South is sick, and Tex decides to keep an eye on her.**_

 **You Make Me Mad With Desire**

 _Summary: She may have acted like a stoic badass, but every time Tex laid eyes on South, she was overcome with intense desire. And South wanted nothing more than to be taken by her. SouthxTexas compilation series._

 ***Sick Days***

South groaned in pain, sweating furiously and shivering. She had only woken up about thirty minutes ago, and she had a killer fever. Every joint in her body ached, and it was near impossible for her to go back to sleep.

She rolled over uncomfortably, her eyelids drooping. She really wanted to go back to sleep; the Director himself already excused her from duties for the next two days thanks to her sickness, and forbid her from spending too much time around the other Freelancers. He didn't want to the rest of them getting sick, as he put it. _'Gimme a fucking break…'_

South heard the door to her room open, and she blinked a few times, unsure of who was visiting. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Tex. The blonde Freelancer closed the door behind her, putting her hand on the silver-blonde's head. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit."

"Hmm. Don't feel weird and mushy to me," Tex gave her arm a gentle pinch. "Nor do you reek."

"Gee, don't you know how to make a girl feel special," South smiled weakly. "You're a real romantic."

"I'd be a shitty girlfriend if I couldn't manage to make you smile even when you're sick," Tex replied, kissing her on the head. "Jesus, you're burning up. Do you know what you have?"

"Not really," South answered tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "But everything in my body aches, I'm sweating and yet shivering, and everything feels like it's made of titanium."

"Sounds like the flu. You poor baby," Tex cooed, pulling out a washcloth from her sweats and plopping it on her head. "Don't worry; it's cold water. Should keep you cool for a bit."

She went to leave, and South reached for her hand. "Wait…don't go. Please?"

Tex must have seen the desperation in her eyes, because she smiled and kissed her hand. "Alright hun. Have it your way. I'll stay by you always."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

South never fell asleep so peacefully while sick.

 _ **A/N: Short, I know. But these last two fic-lets are going to be on the shorter side, merely because I want to wrap this up. Next up will be the finale.**_


	7. Wedding Bells (Finale)

_**A/N: Well…this is it. The finale of this fic. I hope you enjoy what I have for you.**_

 **You Make Me Mad With Desire**

 _Summary: She may have acted like a stoic badass, but every time Tex laid eyes on South, she was overcome with intense desire. And South wanted nothing more than to be taken by her. SouthxTexas compilation series._

 ***Wedding Bells***

South was nervous. More than she had ever been in her entire life. And most of her life was spent either fighting Insurrectionists or battling against the Covenant juggernaut. During neither had she felt squeamish, so why now? Why now, as she stood right outside Tex's room?

' _Am I finally losing my nerve?'_ She swallowed a painful lump, sweat trickling down her brow.

Today was the day she was finally going to propose to her girlfriend, Tex. The ring came in this morning, and she tried her best to keep it a secret. She didn't want Tex to get wind of it before she was ready.

Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she took a breath to try and steady her racing nerves. _'Come on, you can do this. You've stared death in the face multiple times. This should be a cakewalk for you.'_

She placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. "Tex?" _'Don't be a coward and back out, girl. Don't you dare.'_

The blonde Freelancer was lying on her bed with her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. "Hmm? Oh, hey Nat. What's going on?"

South closed the door behind her, her light green gaze fixated on the floor as she reached into her sweatpants for the engagement ring she ordered two weeks ago. "I…I have something to ask you." _'This is it. You've got this.'_

Tex sat up, curious. "What?"

South Dakota pulled out the small box the ring rested in, swallowed back another painful lump in her throat and opened it. "W-will you marry me?"

Tex's blue eyes were wide in shock, and she slowly put her hands over her mouth, overwhelmed. "Oh Nat…yes. A million times yes." She flung herself into South's arms, kissing her lovingly. "I thought you'd never ask."

South was too emotional to reply; instead, she kissed back just as lovingly and longingly, holding her tight and refusing to let her go. "I love you, Allison."

"I love you, Natalie."

The two broke apart briefly, and South had never been so happy in her life.

The wedding bells were chiming their song, and they would face everything together.

 _ **A/N:**_

" _ **Art is never finished, only abandoned" -Leonardo da Vinci**_

 _ **Abandoned is a strong word, and I wouldn't exactly use it for this. But I want to end this story on my terms, and if that means ending it at only seven chapters, then so be it. I've been writing a yuri crack ship for quite awhile now, and I feel as though it's time to call it quits.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone who's read and supported this story.**_

 _ **Kat The ONI Assassin: Thank you for helping out with some ideas. Helped me get over my writer's block too.**_

 _ **Stormdragon981: Can't thank you enough for the ideas you gave me.**_

 _ **And the rest of those who have followed and favorited over the years. I have fond memories of this story, and while I am sad to see it go, it's been very fun for me.**_

 _ **Until next we meet,**_

 _ **-DPLxBeAsTxSnIpE signing off**_


End file.
